The Price of Villainy
by Lonelyone-Kenobi
Summary: Once upon a time there was a tribrid and 2 wolves. All born into legacies of darkness but each given choice between becoming heroes and becoming villains. The tribrid became a bastion of hope, the noble wolf a protector and the lone wolf a destroyer. 300 years is a long time to change but not everyone deserves redemption, this is the price of villainy. Bastions of Hope sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legacies I am just a fan.

This is a continuation of a story I wrote called the 'Bastions of Hope' so you might be confused by the changes I made to the original plot and by the OC included. It is a very long fanfic and if you don't have the patience for it you can just skip to Chapter 14 and the final chapter to kind of catch up.

**Summary: **300 years is a long time but these are just snapshots of the lives of Hope Mikaelson, Rafael Walsh and Duncan Walsh.

* * *

**14 August 2040**

Raf had left New York for a 2 week long business trip in Ireland. It was annual retreat where he would touch face with the home office. He was 4 days in, 83 hours that changed everything. He had gotten the call when he was still in his Ireland office burning the midnight oil. 30 minutes later he was on a flight back to New York. There was no such thing as a world away when you had a private jet.

And 7 hours later he landed in an airport In the middle of the night. No matter how many jets he had been on every time he got off one, he would pause for a moment or 2 taking the time to appreciate his privileged life in contrast to his days in foster care. But the moment he got off the jet he didn't take that moment. He didn't enjoy the smell of the rain or the sensation of its droplets on his skin. He wasn't there because of a luxury but because of a tragedy. So he rushed form the jet to the car that had been waiting for him.

"To the Hospital." He told the driver and after radioing the rest of the motorcade the cars started moving. 2 SUVs in the front another 2 in the back. Security was high priority especially after what happened.

The motorcade moved quickly with limited traffic going towards Manhattan. It was were the hospital was located. A secret hospital that didn't cater to humans, it was meant more for supernaturals. The best one in the city of New York and one of the few safe zones in Walsh territory.

He arrived at the hospital 9 hours after he got the call. 92 hours since he left the city. 92 hours being the difference between a thriving city and one on the brink of destruction. He would soon do his best to stop the apocalypse form happening, but at the moment he had to see a friend.

He walked through the lightly guarded halls of the hospital with an army behind him being guided by a member of his wife's security detail. When he reached the floor they were in, his guide and the army behind him joined the ranks of the security that were guarding the floor. A total of 20 men guarding that one floor.

"Hey." Fi said with low energy and a saddened face.

"Hey." Raf said back giving his wife a brief kiss on the cheek. He had left New York for 4 days, but he hadn't seen her in nearly 2 weeks, their schedules had clashed with his annual trip and her organizing a benefit in New Mexico. She was set to arrive 2 days after he left. And the plan had been to meet up in Ireland in 5 days. Unfortunately their early reunion was not under the best of circumstances. "How is she?" He asked.

"She still hasn't woken up." Fi said hesitant to say the worst of it "She lost him and the babies." Fi finally said it.

That piece of bad news broke his heart to hear it. It rocked him to his core to the point where he needed a moment to truly process it. It was soul crushing to him but he could barely imagine what she was going to feel when she woke up.

Fi allowed him a minute to compose himself and after her reminded himself he wasn't a concern Raf walked into her room with Fi behind him.

He stared at her lying on the hospital bed. She didn't even have a scratch on her and neither did her clothes, she must have been changed out of them. The old ones were on the bed next to her. It was as though nothing had happened to her.

Raf walked over and parted a strand of auburn hair from her face. She was just lying there with her eyes closed, eerily peaceful as though she were just sleeping. But she wasn't.

Hope was dead. And soon enough she would wake up. But they wouldn't. She had lost both Jay and the babies. In a few hours Hope would come back from the dead and her world would be shattered. Especially since it wasn't an accident.

"It was Denzino's son." Fi informed him

The Denzino family was one of the most powerful faction within the city. A large pack werewolves among the 5 ruling factions. Denzino was a smart man, his son not so much.

"I'll meet with him." Raf told her still staring at Hope's corpse.

"Raf maybe I should meet with him." Fi suggested. She was worried he would let his anger get the best of him.

"Fi it's okay." He said with cold detachment. It was the only way he was going to get through this "I have to do this. I'll talk to Denzino and you will call in everyone in the east. Tell them to get ready to meet us here." He told her.

With the expansion of Walsh industries, there Paxon's all around the U.S. and he wanted them ready for the worst case scenario.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Thank you." He said kissing her on the cheek "Stay here watch over her."

"Sure." She replied.

And with him knowing that both of them were safe under guard Raf took 5 men leaving them with the other 15.

* * *

He set up a meeting with Denzino in a neutral location outside of both of their territories. The Denzino family owned a large portion of the city, but not as large as the Walsh family. When Marcel left the city a lot of territory had been up for grabs and Raf had made sure that Walsh family got the lion share of it. And the rest was split among the other 3 ruling factions.

They meet near the docks in Garagalo coven territory. The Garagalo were allies to both the Denzino and Walsh family.

Raf stared into the body of water as the light of the twilight reflected of it. Making sure that he remained calm and collected during this meeting. He wouldn't want Fi to say "I told you so." He got more than enough of that on a regular basis.

"Rafael," Denzino said coming up from behind him. "Thanks for meeting me."

Alexander Denzino was a brown haired born and breed New Yorker past his prime. As the days went by everyone grew scared of the day his impulsive idiot son would take the reins of the family. By the end of the day it would no longer be a concern.

"Of course Denzino." Raf said shaking his hand. Denzino was the opposition not the enemy.

"It is unfortunate we had to meet under such circumstances." Denzino said.

"It is." Raf said being more cordially than a person in his position could be. It was ripping him apart on the inside, he turned back to the water where he would remain calm.

"I hope you know that it was done without any authorization from me." Denzino said.

"I assumed as much." Denzino was old and had lost the recklessness that came with youth a long time ago.

"Look my idiot son and his friends" Denzino said "They thought that they could..." He tried to explain.

"I don't care about the why," Raf interrupted him. 'Calm and cool' Raf told himself "I care about the who."

"Frankie Shultz, Vincent Corolla, Owen Johnson and Joey Madden." Denzino gave out the names leaving only one.

"There's a name missing from that list." Raf reminded.

"Rafael, Frankie is one of my favorite sister's kids and I told Joey's father I would look after him when he took a bullet for me and I've been doing that since Joey was a kid, I practically raised him. Those two are like sons to me and I'm willing to give you the 4 of them on a platter. But not him." Denzino bargained.

"Denzino," Raf said "this doesn't end until everyone responsible is held accountable." They all had to answer for their crimes.

"I can't do that." Denzino said "No matter how much of a screw up he is. He is still my son. I hope you can understand."

"Hope." Raf bitterly chuckled "Now that's funny." He could see how uncomfortable his joke made Denzino. "I hope you can understand. Trevor's sins carry a lot of weight. He murdered a friend of mine. One of the best people I knew." Jay was an amazing guy. Everyone loved him. In 7 years of friendship Raf had never heard of anyone say a single bad thing about him apart from his jokes, he was just impossible to hate. He was kind, loyal and no matter how cheesy he could get he was always funny. The 2nd best person Raf knew.

"Second only to another friend of mine that he stole everything from." Hope had lost her fiancé and best friend in life and the children they were going to have. "I am not going to let this city burn, because of what he did. For the sake of our friendship you will have time with your son." A small kindness Raf could give to the old man who had been one of his allies. When he was first starting out, no matter how much territory Raf took up, no one respected him for it, he was too young for them to respect him. Denzino was the first to do so, no matter how many times The Walsh and Denzino family butted heads "But for the relative peace that we have enjoyed in this city over the past 5 years you will turn him and his friends in by sun set, or you will be just as guilty as them." Raf calmly threatened.

"I understand your position but I can't do that." Denzino countered.

"You still have a couple of hours to decide to do the right thing." The sun was just rising, he had at least 12 hours before it set.

"I have already made my decision to do the right thing." Denzino said "And the right thing to do is be a father, no matter how much my son makes me regret it."

"He'll be the death of you." Raf stated.

"I know. He is still my son." Denzino replied.

Raf didn't have children of his own but knew just how powerful the bond between parent and child was. Especially for werewolves. It was in their blood to go through hell and move heaven and earth for their children. He also knew just how difficult it was for the parents to truly give up on their kids, no matter how much of a lost cause they were. It still left Tess haunted.

Raf and Denzino had both made themselves clear but they would wait for the deadline before any of them took action.

* * *

With the meeting over Raf headed back to the hospital to see her. When he entered the hall the 5 men went back into formation. He found his wife still waiting outside of Hope's room.

"She woke up 30 minutes ago, but hasn't said a word." Fi informed him

"Have you told her?" Raf asked.

"No. I was giving her a little breathing room." Fi answered. It would be overwhelming to take it all in at once, transitioning after losing everything.

"Any word on the others?" Raf asked.

"Awaiting your orders." Fi said

"Tell them to come in, Denzino won't give up his son."

Raf wanted to keep a lid on the whole entire situation until it was resolved. The attack on Hope had been kept quiet. But the truth always had a way of coming out and calling in all the Paxon's from the east side was going to make a lot of noise and raise a lot of question.

Raf had been hoping to avoid calling them in, but he was going to need an army if he was going to take Trevor from his father.

"Raf are you okay." Fi asked.

"No, I'm not." He admitted "But I'm not high up in the priority list. She is." Raf said but Fi frowned. She and Hope had become friends again but she was still more worried about her husband "But I promise I will tell you everything," Raf assured "after I make sure I save this city from destruction."

Even though Hope had a limited role in New York supernatural community she was still a Mikaelson. They would not allow an attack on her and Jay to go unanswered. They would want blood on the streets as payback and half the city would bleed because of the action of 5 bastards.

And as dangerous as the Mikaelsons were they weren't his largest concern. It was Duncan. Years at the top of the food chain hadn't satisfied his hunger for destruction. They had just made him lazy. Since he no longer had to be ingenious and resourceful he had lost the precision of a strike team and was more of a nuke. A person of mass destruction that wasn't concerned with collateral damage. Humans for the most part were safe from him, but all supernatural creatures didn't have that luxury and we're acceptable targets for him. If word ever got out to him that the people responsible for hurting Hope hadn't been dealt with. Duncan would take it upon himself.

But the threat the city faced was only the 2nd on his priority list. He wanted to check in on her again.

He walked in to her room to find her sitting on the bed. She was staring out of the window seemingly in another world.

"Hey Hope." Raf said, but he couldn't reach her. "Hope?" He tried to get her attention but it didn't reach her as well. He was about to call out again.

"Fi was in here a couple of minutes ago." Hope said still staring out of the window. "You know how good her poker face is, so I couldn't tell what happened. And I was too afraid to ask because the answer might be 'no, they didn't make it'. But I know that if I look at you I will know the answer." If she didn't know the answer, it meant that they could still be alive. A little piece of hope she was keeping alive.

Raf hated that he had to take that from her.

"Hope." Was all he said but the tone in his voice was enough to tell her the truth. She turned to him and it broke his heart even more to see the tears fall down her face "Their truck collided with yours car at nearly 200 mph. The airbags went off, but they weren't enough to stop it. Jay died instantly from sever head trauma." He said as she started sobbing "You healed by the time they were able to pry you out of the car, so nobody knows exactly how you died. But the twins… they tried to save them, but they couldn't and they were stillborn." Raf informed her and her sobbing turned to weeping.

He sat in her bed and hugged her as she cried and cried. He knew wasn't the person she wanted bury her head in. She wanted Jay. But he wasn't there, not anymore. Raf still filled in as a warm body for her to hold as she thought of Jay and they babies she lost. She bawled out loudly but Raf couldn't even be truly there in that moment. Not when the people responsible for taking everything from her and threatening the city were still out there.

Hope tired herself out crying to the point of passing out. And Raf let her rest and left her with Fi and 15 guards.

* * *

He left the hospital and went straight the warehouse. One the Walsh industry holdings. As the day went by Paxon's arrived in droves. More and more until they were a formidable army. Nearly half the Paxons in America showed up.

But they weren't the only out of towners to show up. The Denzino family called in reinforcements of their own. Raf didn't know why the Gévaudan Pack was throwing in with the Denzino family all he knew was that It was shaping up to be a war.

When the sun sat it would begin.

Raf hated what he was going to have to do in the war. They were outnumbered and it had been 10 long years since the Paxons had been at war. 10 years of peace but no matter how they tried, it didn't change what they were. They were Paxons. War was in their blood. In his blood.

Even with help for the Gévaudan Pack the Denzino never stood a chance.

The blood of hundreds filled the streets. Casualties on both sides, most on the Denzino side. By midnight it was all over.

The Gévaudan pack ran back to Louisiana with their tails between their legs. Trevor Denzino had been the death of his father and more than half his men. But the war was over as quickly as it began. 31 Hours had passed since he got the call.

Now he was in a warehouse with the 3 of the 5 people responsible. The other 2 had died in the battle.

Trevor Denzion was chained in the middle. Beaten and bloody and with a healthy dose wolfsbane coursing through his system making his healing slower and other herbs stopping him from turning or using his magic.

Owen Johnson and Frankie Shultz were tied next to him. Getting the shit beat of them by Jed and Malcom.

"Okay stop!" Trevor said and it made Malcom and Jed pause.

"Why?" Raf asked as Malcom and Jed started hitting Frankie and Owen harder. If Raf felt pity for either of them it would have been for Frankie. Jed had been strong enough to be accepted into the pack but Malcom was born in it. A young and hungry 280 pound 6 foot 6 Paxon with a lot to prove.

"For god sake we get the message! Just leave them alone!" Trevor said spitting out some blood.

"You probably should have thought about leaving Hope alone. But you didn't did you." Raf said as he rolled up his sleeves. And Malcom and Jed stopped "Instead you rammed your truck into a car with a pregnant woman and her fiancé. Do you have any Idea what you 3 did?" Raf asked grabbing Trevor by the hair to make him face him. And when Trevor didn't answer Raf hit him fueled by all of the frustrations of the past 31 hours.

The time for cool and collected was over. It was time to let everything he tried to keep buried out "Everyone knew you were a pain in the ass for your pops but now he's dead because of you" Raf said punching Trevor for being the cause of Denzino's death "And you killed a friend of mine." Raf punched Trevor even harder for Jay "And you stole everything from another one." Raf hit him hard enough to knock out a tooth for Hope who had lost Jay and the twins.

"You know ever since I found out I couldn't grieve for the friend I lost or console the one you stole everything from. I was too busy worried about what would happen to the city because of what you did. Now the only thing that has my attention is you." Raf said as he Malcom and Jed went back to work.

For years Raf had been doing his best not to be like them. He was descended from a long line of lost causes but his choices were his own. He didn't have to be like them. Like his father. Like Duncan. But for that one night, that one exception he wasn't going to choose to be the better man. He was going to get his pound of flesh and more.

* * *

Jay always kept his promises to her. The only promise he couldn't keep was because she couldn't keep hers.

She promised to always protect him and he promised to never leave her.

She had opened up to him in ways she had done with few others. Even more than that, she had told him everything. They shared everything together, all of their worries, fears, guilty pleasures and wishes. They were even going to share the babies. Fraternal twins a boy and a girl for the both of them. When he found out that they were pregnant 4 months ago he proposed on the spot. He had been carrying around the engagement ring for months burning a hole in his pocket while he tried to find the right time.

She said yes the moment she saw the ring, and said yes again after he finished proposing.

She was going to be his and he was going to be hers for the rest of their lives together. They were going to be the parents of twins. Until the truck hit them. And she woke up without them.

The entire day had been a blur, but she remembered the highlights. She saw Fi and her stone face walk into her hospital room revealing nothing so her family was still alive then. Raf came in later and they were truly gone. She spent the entire day crying while thinking of joining them, but she didn't.

She completed her transition so that she could be at the funeral.

Raf and Fi took care of everything. They even let her stay at their place, it was too hard for her to back to hers without Jay. Over the days everyone came to support her. All of her friends and family. They were always around here and it gave her the strength to make it to the funeral.

It was beautiful. As morbid as it was Jay would have liked it, to bring people together like that. He would have preferred it if she had expressed her feelings but she didn't. Because if she did, she would have let the floodgates open and fallen apart. So she held herself together as they buried Jay and the twins, she even kept herself together during the reception.

She knew none of them would have wanted her to be alone for even for a minute, it was like they were afraid to leave her alone, so she snuck out of the reception.

She ended up at her apartment confronting a fear of her own. She pushed through it by putting the key in the door and turning it.

She walked into their apartment, their home that felt more like a house without him. It was a mess with papers all over the place. Most of the files were his, she loved Jay but he was a disorganized person and it had rubbed off on her so some of the files were hers.

She walked into their bedroom to find one of his hoodies on the bed. She took it and like the entire house it had his scent. But this one was more powerful and pronounced. He loved that hoodie. 5 years after graduating he still wore his Columbia hoodie. He had been planning to be one of those guys that were pushing 50 and still wore their Alma matter hoodie. Hope sniffed the hoodie and everything she had been holding back came out.

She was no stranger to death, but for it to happen so suddenly when she had the perfect life. When she had opened he heart to someone after years constant heartache. Someone who soothed the pain and made her feel whole again. Someone who had been ripped away from her leaving her with an overwhelming sense of loss and pain. It was too much for her.

She just wanted the pain to be gone. To stop crying and it was only a switch away.

* * *

**AN: **Not sure if there was demand for this story but I wrote it anyway because the characters were stuck in my head.

As always please R&R because I always appreciate the feedback on these stories.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Fall out from Hope switching off her humanity

And warning, this chapter is a little darker and more mature.

* * *

It had been a wild 3 days of globetrotting. Who knew the world was so large? It didn't just revolve around New Orleans, Mystic Falls or New York. She was in a new and exotic land. Ibiza. It was in the morning but she had compelled everyone to keep partying with her for hours.

Her powers were incredible. One moment she was by the bar having shots with a cute French tourist, the next she was by the bombshell blonde getting a real drink and after that she was back at the bar drinking Tequila straight from the bottle as she danced on top of it.

Everyone who didn't have the stamina of a tribrid was tired but the party was never going to stop. Not even when the DJ's hands were bleeding on his laptop. EDM all sound the same to her but she was still enjoying the bumping escalation of the rhythm.

When the beat finally dropped so did everyone else. But not from exhaustion.

"I heard there was a vampire in my town." Said a deep and low voice as she jumped off the table "And I wondered to myself who had the balls." He said as Hope located it and speed to him grabbing him by neck, slamming him against the wall "I guess I had the wrong anatomy." Duncan grinned at her as she showed her true face. 5 years later and he mostly looked the same, immortality would do that to his face but the stupid glasses were a choice. He had downgraded from playboy douchebag to a douchebag with biker fetish. Almost everything was black the leather jacket, the gloves even down to jeans with a chain wallet and boots. With a white V-neck as the only other color.

"You're town." Hope scoffed "So were just going to pretend you haven't been stalking me." She landed in Ibiza last night. And as good as Duncan's ear to the ground was he wouldn't have known she was there, unless he was actually looking. Nothing could hide from Duncan very long.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He feigned innocence turning the tables on her by putting her against the wall "I was just on vacation and happened upon a club with a vampire problem." He continued with his lie.

"Duncan Walsh and vacation sounds like an oxymoron." Hope said. Duncan wasn't the type to take a break from his crusade for a vacation. He loved the hunting and the killing too much for that "So what are you real doing here?" She asked.

"I told you there's vampire in my town." He said letting go of her neck.

"Since when is this your town." Hope asked.

"The moment I showed up." He said.

"Then I guess I'll leave." Why get into a pissing contest with him when there was still more of the world to explore? The party was dead anyway so she speed away.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Duncan sped in front of her.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Take a look around Hope." He said and all she saw where the collapsed people on the floor. A lot with bite marks. Of the 100 or so blood bags the blonde bombshell was her favorite. She was so delicious that Hope wanted to remember her name. The blonde had said it before it was either Julia or Jessica or one of the other Js. Then again Hope didn't actually care.

"I'm not going to let emotionless vampire run loose." Duncan said.

"I'm a tribrid." Hope replied.

"Your werewolf and witch sides aren't responsible for you feeding on the humans."

"Hey I compelled them to enjoy it." Everyone she fed on enjoyed a sense of euphoria from giving her their blood. It was why Jennifer was practically begging for Hope to feed on her. But Duncan didn't seem to approve.

"That isn't making the case you think it is." Duncan openly judged her.

"I really don't care." Hope replied, even if she did, Duncan didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to right or wrong.

"Of course you don't, which is why I can't let you run free." Duncan threatened her again. But she would never be threatened by him.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" She asked "Kill me?" She chuckled finding it utterly absurd and he did chuckled too.

Then he put his arms around her head and the world went blank after he snapped her neck.

* * *

"Not cool." She said regaining her consciousness.

"Had to be done." He said as she was taking stock of the change in venue. She wasn't the club anymore they were in what looked like a warehouse. And it was dark out, maybe it was the evening. She was sitting in a chair and so was he although he wasn't tied to his chair like she was.

"Are the chains really necessary?" She asked. She was still groggy, but even testing out her restraints showed they were strong chains.

"Would you sit and talk otherwise?" He asked back.

"Probably not." She admitted "But you do realize I am still an all-powerful witch and can easily break out of these." The chains were probably strong enough to keep a hybrid in place, but not a tribrid

"Did you forget the part where I am still the most powerful creature that has ever existed?" He asked "If you break those chains were going to have start all over again." He threatened.

"Fine so what do you want?" She asked wanting to avoid getting her neck snapped because he wanted to stroke his own ego.

"I want to know what happened." He said.

"You already know what happened." She replied. It was why she was in there in the warehouse with him 3 days after the funeral.

"I want to hear it from you." He said.

"My fiancé died," She answered, it was recent development. "Which was a bummer. And I lost the kids double bummer. The funeral was beautiful though, so not much of a bummer there." Looking back she wondered why she cared so much to begin with.

"Then why did you flip the switch?" He asked.

"Oh you know how it goes you feel too much, then you're a flip away from feeling nothing at all." She reminded herself of why she did it.

"So your response to feeling greatly is the healthy alternative of feeling nothing." Duncan said.

Duncan Walsh of all people, she just had to laugh.

"Oh that's pretty rich coming from you." She said

"There is a vast difference between you and I." He said

"Yeah, I turned mine off because I lost the love of my life and you turned yours off because you got the girl."

"The difference is I had a purpose and you're just lost. So lost that you are willing to use whataboutism with a self-destructive warmonger. What would Jay think about that?" He asked trying to make her feel guilty and hurt with a personal jab.

"Probably the same thing Tess thinks about you." She replied, throwing in a jab of her own. And it stung him. Being disowned would do that.

"Sticks and stones can't hurt me but words sure can." He said trying to joke it off but Hope could still see how much it hurt him. "And that was a low blow." He admitted.

"So was bringing up my dead fiancé." She replied "Only difference is one of us cares, and spoiler alert it's not the redhead." They knew a lot more about each other than just their names. Enough to hurt each other, only problem was she'd have to care to be hurt.

"Therein lies the problem, you don't care. Which is why I had to spend the afternoon healing an entire club." He informed her.

So that was why he she had woken up in the evening, he had to spend the afternoon healing them with magic.

"You could have used your blood and healed them all in 10 minutes." She suggested.

"And risk turning them into vampires I think not." He replied like it was her problem.

"Then you should have let them die instead of bitching to me about it." She said tired of his whining

"Which further proves my point, without your humanity on you're not just lost, you're reckless. I can't allow you to continue like that." He said, the conviction from him palpable.

"Oh and what are you going to do, try turn my switch back on?" She asked "Tell me a bold and passionate speech about how you're going to savior to my lost cause. While hoping that I have lingering feelings for you and you could use them as a trigger." She mocked.

"It's apparent that you still have them," He said "considering that's the second time you brought up our relationship." He gave her a cocky grin.

"It's cute that you think that it was a relationship." They spent 4 years either at each other's throats or avoiding each other, then they slept together once 10 years ago.

"I'm not here to squabble over the past." He brushed it away.

"No you're just here to switch on my humanity." It was as if the world would crumble without it. No, not the great bastion of hope that redeemed the Great Evil and kept the Demon Wolf at bay. She was too good and pure to go without her humanity. It was why she left New York, so she could enjoy her freedom away from judgmental friends and family.

"It's not my place to decide whether you get your humanity or not." He said "But I have a rule against vampires without a leash on." He reminded her.

"I'm not going to Mystic Falls." She told him. Mystic Falls was worse than New York with all of its rules in the charter and the stupid blood oath.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"You may have everyone else in the world quaking in their boots at the very mention of your name. But that's because you'll kill them all without batting an eye." He had killed thousands and he would kill thousands more. "Which we both know you would never do to me. Not to your precious Hope. The girl that always breaks your unquestionable resolve and makes you settle for half measures." Mystic Falls was a living testament to that.

It was a thriving town with a noticeable vampire population that he hadn't wiped out, because of her.

"That is true. I do often find myself resorting to half measures wherever you're concerned." He admitted "Which is why I am willing to bleed, desiccate and leave you in a tomb for decades on end until you are willing to comply." He threatened. A half measure he was willing to pull off much to Hope's discomfort.

"Good thing I have eternity on my side." She replied to his threat. What was a decade when compared to forever? "I am not going to Mystic Falls."

"You don't have to. As I've said before where you concerned I am willing to compromise except when it comes to human casualties." He said

"So what I promise not to kill," She said, but he wouldn't just be satisfied with that "and turn anyone, then you'll let me go?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered "Except of course the part where I take a tribrid without their humanity at their word. I want you to show me. Show me that you can be responsible and that you are not a threat to the humans. And if I am satisfied, I'll stay out of your way." He said using his magic to free her from the chains.

"And how exactly am I going to do that?" She asked rubbing her newly freed wrist.

"By showing me how you are going to live your life without taking any. So the question is where to?" He asked.

Hope didn't want to prove anything to him. She wasn't looking for his approval, but she also wasn't looking for a fight with him. He was right in calling himself the most powerful creature in existence and Hope would probably lose and end up desiccated for a decade. So why fight when she could just ditch.

"Paris." She answered, the city of love where she would disappear.

* * *

Things hadn't exactly gone as planned in Paris. They had gone to a club and after a demonstration of restraint on her part Hope slipped the leash and snuck out of the club through a secret exit and lost Duncan. She didn't see him again until she found him on her flight to Amsterdam, which he rerouted to Marrakesh just to mess with her.

3 days later and Duncan was still been keeping a dutiful eye on her while she kept showing him how she wasn't going to kill anyone.

At the moment she was at the hotel bar flirting with a native girl, olive skinned with long black curls. And brown eyes she would die for. Petite and busty the perfect bait.

"Oh come on you know you want to." Hope whispered a temptation into her ear biting it lightly. The girl gasped as her heartbeat rose, the blood pumping into her even harder, and Hope couldn't wait to take a bite.

"What about your boyfriend?" She asked. Her reluctance was just a show, she was already melting with a couple of touches and wanted to leave with Hope already "he's been staring at us the entire night."

Duncan was in a table watching the entire show. His eyes always on her while he drank whiskey.

"Who do you want to focus on more me or him? Or both" Hope asked it is after all why she chose Amina out of everyone in the bar. She chose a girl because it was one way she knew Duncan swung. And even though she wasn't a redhead she was a true exotic beauty. One she actually knew the name of.

"He's a little young for my taste but sure why not both." Amina said. They were both women and even though Duncan had looked old for his age he still looked younger than 20. Lucky for him he still had the tall dark and brooding look going for him.

"Then come on, he'll meet us in our room." Hope said as they left the bar. She knew that Duncan had been listening in and wouldn't be that far behind. Always waiting to see what she would do.

But she and Amina never made it to the room. They squirrelled away in an empty hallway where Hope pressed her against the wall and started kissing her and breathing in her entire essence. Amina was already panting and moaning and just from the kissing. Especially when Hope went for her neck, it was a sweat spot that made Amina melt.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked. Amina was confused thinking Hope was asking her but she was asking Duncan. He had appeared while she and Amina were making out.

"I'm not complaining." He replied. He had kept his distance not joining in.

"I never took you for a person with voyeuristic tendencies." Hope challenged.

"You know why I am here." Duncan grinned and Amina's heart fluttered not really knowing what Duncan meant.

He wasn't there to join in or watch the two of them make out. He wanted to see something else. Her restraint.

"You want this right?" Hope whispered into Amina's ear, another of her sensitive sweet spots.

"Yes." Amina gasped out quivering as Hope sucked on her neck.

Hope stopped focusing on her neck for a moment. She would soon return to it but she had to do something first. She looked Amina in the eyes.

"Then don't scream" She compelled Amina.

Hope returned to her neck, but this time she wouldn't be satisfied with just giving her a hickey. Hope brought out her fangs, she punctured a vein on the neck starting to drink her blood. She had assumed right, Amina did taste delicious. Hope wouldn't mind drink every single drop of blood form the Moroccan. But she had other plans for the girl. When there was still a lot more blood left with in her Hope stopped herself. Hope wanted Amina to still be healthy enough to continue the night.

"And she is still breathing." She announced to Duncan showing of her restraint. "So I completed the Snatch and eat part of this." She said as the trade mark system for most vampires but hers had extra step "Leaving the 'heal with a little magic'." She said using her magic to close up Amina's wounds. Duncan didn't want her using her blood "And finally the erase part. Unless you don't want to be a spectator anymore?" Hope tempted stepping from Amina. Even though she looked terrified her beauty could do the job as she offered her to him.

"I'm not so sure she would appreciate it." Duncan said not taking the bait of a reluctant girl.

"I beg to differ." Hope said as she faced Amina "Tell the truth." Hope compelled her as she pulled her from the back of the wall and paraded her to Duncan "Even now you still want me," Hope whispered in her ear but she wasn't just talking to Amina "you still want us." She said looking at Duncan.

She knew he still wanted her. Over the past 4 days he had been holding himself back. Hope had been slowly breaking away his resolve. Sometime she flirted with him other times it was with other guys to make him jealous and other times it was with other girls, tempting him. Amina was the mostly likely candidate to help break his resolve. Even the demon wolf had needs and who better than the girl he still loved and an exotic beauty to fulfil them. All that seemed to be stopping him from breaking was consent.

"Yes." Amina said ignoring her fear in hopes of carnal ecstasy. Proving Hope had made the right choice in girls. Amina was undoubtedly attractive and she wasn't just looking for a good time, she wanted a wild and dangerous one.

"See she fine with it. She wants this, she wants us. She wants you" Hope tempted again taking another bite, drawing blood then exposing Amina's bleeding neck. She could see just how conflicted Duncan was at the invitation. Signs of his true face showed but he still managed to keep himself in check "Unless you only feed on vampires?" Hope asked. Duncan seemed he would be the type to try and overcompensate by feeding on the hunters.

"No, I once tried that for about a month," He chuckled "but I couldn't keep it down" He swallowed hard, poorly trying to fight against the temptation form Amina

"Then why don't you join us?" Hope asked wondering how many invitation she was going to have to give him. All she wanted was for Duncan to get blood drunk and so distracted with erotic pleasure that she could truly disappear. But no matter how many times she tried to lead him to water he refused to drink.

"I don't feed on humans." Duncan stated the fundamental flaw in her plan. As long as they had been stuck together glue he hadn't drank any blood. And Hope had thought that since it had been so long he would really be hungry. But No matter how tempted he was, how close to the brink he was he wouldn't break. He wouldn't feed on an innocent no matter how willing they were.

Hope had to change her game plan.

"Okay." She said with a sigh she healed Amina again and turned her to face her "You'll will forget everything that happened here." Hope compelled Amina completing the erase part.

"No more pawns, tricks or games." Hope said walking closer to Duncan. "It's just you and me." She said looking up at him choosing to forgo subtlety and go for the direct approach. "I know you want me." She said taking of his sunglasses. She couldn't compel him but seeing into his eyes made it impossible for him to lie to her. "I know you want this to happen." She said biting her lips and batting her eyes at him. Even the straight forward approach required a little flair.

"I do." He admitted with a hungry grin and disdain in his eyes.

"I know you don't feed on vampires" She said shifting on the balls of her feet to make up the height difference and he leaned in to "But have you ever tried a tribrid?" She asked whispering into his ear, no longer tempting him but telling him what to do as she exposed her own neck.

Blood sharing was an intimate experience. The most personal thing vampires could do together.

Since he wouldn't be feeding on a human Duncan finally faltered and sunk his teeth into her feeding on her as she gasped. It was her first time blood sharing. It was titillating and exhilarating bringing to the forefront something primal within him as he no longer held any reservation. It must have been almost as euphoric as actually drinking human blood straight form the vain for him. It made lightening fire all over her body as she made herself moan. It did arouse her physically making her hot and bothered but she couldn't find it within herself to care, but the moaning was a part of the flair.

But for him it was a part of tease, edging him on. He was so close to feeding on actual blood which magnified his hunger and his need for carnal pleasure.

Soon enough he would be more than just blood drunk things would escalate and he would end up drunk on her. And after their sexual encounter he would asleep satisfied. But unlike the last time they slept together all those years ago, he would be the one to wake up alone while she went into the wind for however long she felt like.

* * *

The sex was good. Far better than when she was a nervous and inexperienced emotionally charged teenage girl and he was just as much of an emotionally charged teenage boy that was vulnerable enough to cry as he cuddled her after.

This time it didn't end in cuddling or crying. Instead they just finished, he rolled of her and went to sleep. She had been up for the past 2 hours to make sure he was good and out. And once his sleeping became rhythmic, she carefully moved out of the bed trying not to make a peep.

She choose to forego her bra being kind enough to leave him proof of conquest and also because hooking it on might cause some noise. Fabric brushing against her skin as she put on her shirt didn't make that much noise and it was almost indistinguishable from moving in the sheets.

She tiptoed on the balls of her feet over to where they had thrown away her jeans and shoes when it started.

"I suggest being a lot quieter if you're trying to sneak out." Duncan said. He was awake and the chances of her escape had dwindled to zero "Some of us actually want to get a couple of more snoozes in." He said still resting his on the pillow. As fast as he was Hope's chance of escape reached double digits if he was still lying on the bed.

"What you not going to stop me?" She asked. Putting on her jeans, her ploy had failed but it was around 4 in the morning and she could go out and grab a bite from one of the people coming out from a club.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"To be the savior of the humanity, by making sure I don't cross to many lines with my humanity off." She answered.

"The human race was never at stake and even without your humanity control was never your problem." He said "Who cares if you kill a couple hundred people there's 8 billion of them." He said dismissive about it, not even bothering to get out of the bed.

"If you didn't care about that then why have you been have you been following me around, trying to put a leash on me?" 4 days of him hovering around like a tiger mom.

"Because I wanted to sleep with you." He casually admitted finally raising his head from the pillow and sitting on the bed

"Aw." Hope laughed putting on her shoes "that's both sweet and pathetic. Was the sex so good the first time that at the first opportunity 10 years later you had to come and find me?" She asked. She was after all newly single.

"It was okay. But you were a lot better this time around." He complimented her resting on the headboard with his arms behind his head "It makes me even more glad I had Jay killed." He said with blissful smile

"You had Jay killed?" Hope asked no longer focusing on tying her shoes.

"Yeah I thought you knew." Duncan said calmly, not understanding how bizarre what he was saying was.

"No I didn't." How could she.

"I thought you would have wanted to find out why Trevor Denzino killed your family and then you would traced the trail back to me." He said as if he hadn't realized the words that came out of his mouth.

"No I was too busy trying not to cry over my dead family to do that."

"Well now you know." He said with a shrug.

"So you did all of that just to have sex with me one more time?" She asked annoyed by his disregard and lack of understanding

"No I did all of that and had sex with you." He said continuing with his callous disregard "A week after I had Jay and twins killed. What names did you end up putting on their tombstone?" He asked casually.

Hope had wanted to name the girl Mary after the woman who raised her as a kid and the boy Jackson after Mary's grandson and the man that looked after her as a baby. Jay wanted to name the girl Robin after his after his grandmother but wanted to name the boy Aaron after his favorite football player. Hope comprised and let Raf put in Robin and Jackson on their tombstones.

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't you remember?" He said speeding off the bed and ending up close to her. Close enough to truly look her in the eyes and she could see the vicious disdain with in them. She had seen it early but she had written it off as his self-loathing nature whenever it came to her. The one girl he couldn't control his feelings for, the only one that could ever stop him from going too far "It's because you didn't save me from myself." He said with a malicious grin touching her head with his hands to show her a memory.

She was taken back to that all too familiar clearing in Mystic Falls. Surrounded by trees a bit away from the blood cauldron. There were 2 figures, a boy in black and the girl that once loved him. The lone wolf and the tribrid.

"I spared your family to show you I wasn't irredeemable." He knew killing them would have crossed a line she could never forgive "But you gave up on me all the same. You got all the closure you needed by branding me a lost cause." He said with a twisted smile "And you broke me doing it. I hated you for walking away. Leaving me to be miserable and alone. I wanted to get back at you. And since you wouldn't save me from myself. I wouldn't save you from me either. But to hurt you as much as you hurt me I had to let you come close to having everything you ever wanted. So I allowed your relationship with Jay to progress from sleeping together, to saying I love you to each other and to moving in together and playing house. I even waited until you got pregnant with his kids and he proposed. You were so close to your perfect life." He explained "But it was going to be without me so it was time I took it all away from you. That's why I killed them" He laughed in her face. While she stood there trying to process the lengths he went to, to get revenge on her.

"Let me show you what I stole." He said putting his hands on her head again. Overpowering her mind with his own and showing her an illusion.

They were in the living room of their penthouse in the evening. Hope was on the table helping the kids with their math homework while Jay was on the phone talking to work. Both Robin and Jackson were smart kids but Jackson struggled with learning because he was so easily distracted. And his favorite distraction was picking on his sister. Jackson loved his sister but boys that age where wild and only acted right when it counted. Hope wanted him to focus on his work but he was too busy poking his sister for the fun of it. When Robin got annoyed she complained to Hope and Hope told Jay. Jay had avoided helping the kids with any math because he hated math. But if Hope was stuck being the tutor then Jay was going to have to play the role of bad cop in discipline the kids. Problem was Jay decided to threaten their 11 year old son with his mother throwing him in a chamber de chasse he couldn't escape without solving for x. Even though Jay was the one making the threat he still made Hope play the role of bad cop. But it worked and Jackson stopped poking his sister. She hated Jay for making her out to be the bad guy, but all was forgiven with a simple peck on the lips.

Hope kicked Duncan out of her mind and pushed him away, tossing him to the other side of the room. For some unknown reason tears had started pooling in her eyes.

"What could have been had they not died." He said speeding up "But they did." He speed up to face her again "Now a week after they were put in the ground the 2 people responsible for their deaths are knocking boots." He whispered in her ear rubbing it in her face again. As the tears in her eyes started flowing.

Duncan was good at that. Hurting her. Making her suffer. Making her blood boil. And he had done it again. This time he had stolen everything from her and he was bragging about it. Lording it over her. The person responsible for killing Jay and the babies was right there in her face. Walking around with impunity for the rest of his immortal life. Even free to desecrate their memory further by sleeping with her and bragging about it.

That was the kind of man Duncan was. A merciless monster hell-bent on destruction and suffering. That was the kind of man she knew him to be, but she couldn't even hate him. She knew him but she couldn't loath him to her being, because she couldn't feel anything.

She was just a switch away from hating him for everything he did to her.

He did all of this because she didn't save him. But it was her job to save. But it was going to be her job to destroy him. And it was just a switch away.

* * *

**AN: **As always I'm interested to hear your thoughts and feedback please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The hunt for Hope through Rafael's P.O.V.**

* * *

**29 August 2040**

Hope had been in the wind too long and it was his fault. Raf had seen her sneak out of the reception, but had done nothing. There were times when a person needed a crew and times when they just needed to be the lonely girl for a while. Raf shouldn't had let her be the latter. Because sneaking out of the reception was the last time he saw, then she disappeared.

No matter what Hope had been feeling she wouldn't have just disappeared unless she wasn't feeling anything at all. No more pain, suffering and hurt, but also no more remorse. They had to find her soon before she did something she could never come back from.

The problem was the world was just a lot larger than Mystic Falls, New York and New Orleans. And Hope was a fully realized tribrid on the loose, one without a pattern or an M.O. that they could follow to track her down.

She may not have been practicing magic for a while but she was still an all-powerful witch capable of easily avoiding any locater spells. She was impossible to find. But there was one person on the planet that could find her. He was just as much of a ghost, but he was easier to find. Raf just had go through his assistant first and Sofya wasn't as impossible to find as the both of them. Raf tracked her down and after some bargaining she let them know where to find his targets.

Raf and Landon got out of the car outside a bar in Marrakesh. Raf had convinced almost everyone that he should go alone but Landon cared about Hope as much as he did so he forced Raf to bring him along. They walked into the bar to find him the only one alive.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, they walk into mine." Duncan said at the counter which was the least damaged part of the bar.

The rest of the bar was filled with carnage, the aftermath of his slaughter of the vampires that were now rotting corpses. There were 23 of them with either their hearts or heads missing from their bodies.

"You know there is a difference between Marrakesh and Casablanca." Landon said as they walked over to him.

"Come on Kirby, you got to admit that's a cool opening line. Or would you prefer a phoenix, a hybrid and a tribrid walk into a bar." Duncan said as he took a big gulp from a bottle. Actual gin instead of whiskey.

"I would prefer it if you ended up in a ditch." Landon replied

"The days still young one of us might." Duncan threatened.

"We are not here to pick a fight with you." Raf said stepping in. Regretting bringing Landon along. He had unlocked more of his powers, but that still wouldn't be enough.

"Of course not." Duncan said not even registering them as a threat. If it ever came down to it, Landon would be dead in less than second, but Raf had immunity from Duncan "So sit, drink and tell me what it is that ails you so badly that you had to come to me." Duncan said as grabbed 2 more glassed and poured Gin in them.

"It's about Hope." Raf said sitting down, He couldn't tell what went through Duncan's mind because he was wearing his sunglasses and Duncan easily controlled his body language and heartbeat.

"I heard. It's tragic what happened to Jay and the kids." He said and in the same in the same breath he cracked a smile "Now that she's single is one of you here to claim dibs?"

"That's not funny." Landon immediately admonished.

"Nothing as ever truly funny humor's too subjective for that." He said awfully glib. There was something off about Duncan, even more than him being wasted.

"We are also not here to argue with you over semantics." Raf stepped in to be the mediator again. Calmer heads had to prevail when talking to someone like Duncan "Hope died and activated her vampire side. But she flipped her switch and disappeared about a week ago. Since then no one has been able to find her." Raf explained. Despite his flippant disregard for Jay, Hope was one of the few things Duncan considered dear.

"So you came to the best vampire hunter in the world to find her." Duncan said. Jeremy had admitted once that Duncan was a far better hunter than him

"Yes we want you track her down," Raf said. Duncan could theoretical overpower any cloaking spell that Hope had and even if he couldn't do that his ear to the ground could find Hope in no time "but we also want you to stay as far away from her as possible."

With her humanity off Hope wasn't in her right mind and there was no such thing as a right state of mind for Duncan so adding him to the mix was at best nothing short of a catastrophe. Raf didn't have to worry about Duncan killing her, but there were worse things Duncan could do.

"Well I can easily do the first one, she's on route to Mystic Falls" Duncan said. "But as for the second one, it's a little too late for that… seeing as we slept together." He said with a straight face.

"What?" Landon asked standing from his chair pissed at Duncan insinuation. They both hoped it was just a cruel insult. But even then Landon didn't care, he was just restraining himself from attacking Duncan.

"I screwed her yesterday." Duncan said offhandedly taking another drink.

It was the worst possible outcome of what would happen If Duncan and Hope met while she was like that. But his attitude was the final straw for Raf. He forgot everything in that moment. How much he wanted to remain calm and cool throughout his dealing with Duncan. How much stronger Duncan had always been than him. Even before he became a hybrid and later a tribrid. Raf forgot all of that because it didn't matter. The only thing that did was that Duncan ruined her.

Raf eyes glowed yellow and he tackled Duncan to the ground and started beating down on him.

"How could you do that to her." Raf asked landing another punch breaking Duncan's glasses that he never seemed to take of "She had her humanity off. You screwed her at her lowest and most vulnerable. A week after she lost everything. Why? Why? Why?" Raf asked punching him harder and harder. At any point Duncan could have easily stopped him, from when Raf tackled him to when Raf started raining down hits on him and breaking his glasses. But he didn't and Raf didn't care either way "Why would you do that to her?" He asked.

Duncan had done a lot of bad things to them but this was easily the worst.

"For the same reason I told her I had her family killed." He said making Raf freeze "Because every story needs a villain." Duncan laughed.

But there was nothing funny about his laughter. It was too morbid for that.

"You always have to do things in the worst possible way." Raf said looking into Duncan, understanding what he did but hating him all the same for it.

Trevor Denzino killed Hope and her family. Because Hope was a Labonair. The Crescents were a part of the 7 and highly regarded among wolf circles. And within that pack Labonaris stood as the pinnacle of wolf royalty. Especially in New Orleans and the whole of Louisiana. The Gévaudan Pack were back on the rise and trying take over the whole of Louisiana. Something they couldn't do without first weakening the Crescents and even if Hope had taken a step back it was still her birthright. Trevor Denzino had the stupid idea in his head that he could make a name for himself outside of his father's shadow by not only combining the Denzino's and the Gévaudan Pack but by also crippling the Crescents.

Raf had beat that information out of Trevor and since Hope had been going through so much he held off on telling her that. Telling her that her family was collateral damage in a power play. She didn't know and it was probably why she would have believed Duncan.

It wouldn't matter if her humanity were off, she would feel that pain. Maybe enough to flood her with emotions and switch on her humanity.

"There was no other way." Duncan said as his defense but even he was reluctant to defend his actions.

"Bullshit!" Landon called him out on it "There's always another way."

"But he's Duncan,"Raf said his disdain for the other paxon showing "his first choice is always the most hurtful one. Consequences be damned." His excuse always being that it had to be done. Abandoning Raf, Fi, Hope and failing Tess.

"Tell me." Duncan said getting up "What other way was there? How would you two have done it? How would you have turned back her humanity?" He asked them but they could think of one. They hadn't planned that far ahead. They first needed to find her, but even after that they wouldn't have known how to do it.

All he knew was that they would have done it.

"In any way that didn't involve using a tactical nuke." Raf said.

"I had been tracking ever since she left New York. I watched her as she progressed from party crazed jet setter to callous psychopath in the span of 3 days. I had to step in in Ibiza because she had compelled an entire club of 200 people to party with her into the morning while she kept using the as blood bags. She almost drained 10 of them and left them to die. I stopped her and asked her to show me a modicum of restrain, but all she did was try to trick me into sleeping with her so she could go unencumbered on a feeding frenzy. She needed her humanity back before there were any casualties." Duncan explained trying to justify to not only to them but himself.

"But you broke her to do it." Raf criticized "She was the one person that didn't hate you. The one person that had actually made their peace with you and moved on with her life." Everyone else way of dealing with him was pretending he didn't exist. And when he became too much noise and couldn't be ignored, they just pretended he didn't once matter to them. Tess and Fi had gone the furthest never even uttering his name. Raf had buried him too not even bothering open the package he gave them for their wedding, Hope was the only one "And a week after she lost her everything you allowed her to disrespect Jay's memory like that and put all of that on her." He shouted at him "She finally put your ghost to bed. Why would you take everything away from her?"

"To give her a villain." He answered "someone to blame other than herself. Someone she could focus all of the pain, guilt and anger. I gave her a purpose."

"So that she can end up like you?" Landon asked.

Everything that Duncan became was all due to his purpose. The purpose that left destruction in his wake.

"No, she won't end up like me." Duncan said for once being actually convinced in his belief "I could never open myself up to people and let the help me. I was too busy thinking of how I didn't deserve to be saved. But she's different. She always shut people out because she thought she wasn't good enough for people to stay. She could open up to you all in time because you guys will never leave her. Not her friends, not her family. It's why I shipped her body back to Mystic Falls, where most of you are. She can be saved."

"She'll never forgive you." Landon said. It was an unquestionable fact. A line that could never be uncrossed no matter the justification.

"She would have never forgiven herself, for any of it. It's a small price to pay." Duncan accepted the consequences for his choices as he always did. With bitter regret and reluctance but accepting of them nonetheless "So go back and be her shoulders to cry on, her ears to confide in and her knights in shining armor. Let the villain of the story wallow in his own misery."

With Hope on route to Mystic Falls they were done there. But there was one more thing Raf wanted to do.

Raf punched Duncan one more time with everything he had. It wouldn't do much damage to Duncan but it was some well needed catharsis for Raf.

"What was that for?" Duncan rubbed his jaw

"For hurting everyone by always being the worst version of yourself. Including yourself." The scorpion that always stung the frog. "And stay out of New York Duncan. There's been enough blood shed there." Raf said as he and Landon walked away.

"Always the protector aren't you?" Duncan asked "I heard about what you did to the Denzino family. I wonder did you kill hundreds to save thousands from me, or did kill hundreds to get your pound of flesh and more?" He asked.

Raf clenched his fist a little tighter. Thinking back to that day and those 36 hours.

"I killed hundreds to save the city from you." He admitted, he had accomplished that in 31 hours. Raf could have left it at that while still telling the truth. And as good as Duncan's ear to the ground was, he wouldn't have known about those extra 5 hours "But," He said deciding not to hide from what he had done "I beat Trevor Denzino to death to get my pound of flesh and more for Hope." Raf said to Landon's surprise. He hadn't told one person about. He told everyone else from his friends to the Mikaelsons that he had executed Trevor just after capturing him.

Raf could have killed Trevor instantly but he didn't. He prolonged it for 5 hours. He could have used as spell to inflict just as much pain on Trevor but he didn't. He spent 5 hours breaking his face with his fists. Magic powers were great and all but they couldn't substitute the raw and harsh contact his fists made with Trevor's face. The feeling of Trevor's skin against Raf's knuckles. Raf got his pound of flesh.

"Now that sounds less like the protector and more like the prodigal son." Duncan said. And it twisted Raf inside because the comparison to rang true. "Be careful not to gaze at the abyss too long." Duncan warned.

Raf had been surprised how much he had enjoyed dishing out all of that pain to Trevor and his boys. He hated how much he liked how right it felt. It only made him sick to his stomach when he told Fi what he did.

He had promised her once everything was done that he would tell her everything and he did. She even did her best not pass judgement and just hugged him. Raf never wanted to be like them again. The age of the Nolans, Brendens and Duncans of the Walsh family was over,

"But since you have already taken care of it, the streets of your kingdom are safe from me. I give you my word. Anything for the favorite son." Duncan said.

Raf and Landon left the bar with the 23 dead vampires. The last 23 vampires not just in Marrakech or Morocco but in all of Northern Africa. Soon enough Duncan would run out of vampires to kill. Soon enough the last remaining vampires on the planet would all be in Mystic Falls.

Duncan's war on vampires was coming to an end. Raf dreaded thinking about what would happen after it, especially since Duncan had truly lost Hope.

* * *

**AN:** As always thank you for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
